five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Humans/Soul Reapers
Biology Soul Reaper(s) are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. In ancient times, they were known as Balancers (調整者 (バランサー), Baransā; Japanese for "Regulators"). They purify Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living and ensure the safe crossing of souls - the Pluses who have lost their way after death - by giving them a soul burial. Soul Reapers are the opposite of the Quincy. Majority of Soul Reapers have sword or a weapon called a Zanpakutō which holds a spiritual being called an Zanpakutō Spirit, Appearance Most Soul Reapers appear like average Humans. There are, however, a few Soul Reapers who are less Human-like in appearance. For example, there are much greater variations in body-sizes between Soul Reapers than between Humans, with small childlike Soul Reaper such as the 109 cm tall Yachiru Kusajishi and giant Soul Reaper such as Sajin Komamura, who is 288 cm tall. Variations do not just occur in size but in overall appearance, too, the most notable example being Captain Komamura, who is an anthropomorphic wolf. Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls): The black kimono worn by Soul Reapers. It is customary to wear a white undergarment underneath. Some wear bright colored scarves with it or shorten the sleeves. They commonly carry their Zanpakutō, which is in most cases tied to their obi sash. 'Culture' Soul Reapers to similar culture to feudal japan. As majority of the richest are from the noble houses such as the Shihōin Clan and Kuchiki Clan. Who are usually held in high regard Their job is cleanse Hollows so that may be free from their sins and move on peacefully. Soul Reapers receive salaries, like workers in the Living World/Earth, Wizard World/Earthland and Ninja World and also earn bounties for defeating Hollows. Soul Reapers have ranks that determine their leadership and sometimes level of strength. Though this is not always the case such Rukia being a lieutenant is around the strength of a captain. Soul Reapers are normally place in certain groups or division Soul Society depending the skills. Example being the 12th Division who develops new technology and spiritual tools for the Gotei 13. Duties World of the Living * Konsō (魂葬, Soul Burial; Viz "Soul Funeral"): the process by which a Soul Reaper sends wandering Pluses in the Human World to Soul Society if they are good in life or Hell if their life was full of evil acts (such as murders, theft, etc.). Konsō is performed by using the hilt of the Soul Reaper's Zanpakutō, tapping the soul on their forehead and transporting them to the afterlife. * Hollow Cleansing: When a Soul Reaper slays a Hollow with their Zanpakutō, they cleanse their sins. Once this takes place, a Hollow will return to its former state as a Plus and is led into Soul Society. This is called sublimation. Not all Hollows are sent to the Soul Society. Since Zanpakutō are only capable of cleansing sins committed after becoming a Hollow. * Soul Governance: Soul Reapers are responsible for governing the flow of spirits between the Living World/Earth and Soul Society. This is commonly carried out by balancing the total number of souls by moving and managing them in the Living World/Earth. All of the soul-related jobs are under their authority. Though it appears not souls will go to Soul Society as existence of Styx Dimension houses majority of deceased example Retsu Unohana Mission Aids To aid in their missions, particularly when said missions involve more than simply dispatching a Hollow, Shinigami have a number of unique items to assist them in their duties. * Gigai: The temporary bodies that Soul Reapers use in the World of the Living. They were created by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. * Jigokuchō: The butterflies that Soul Reapers use to lead them to the World of the Living. They are also used as messengers in Soul Society. * Spiritual Limiter: All Soul Reaper captains and lieutenants have their spiritual energy reduced by about 80% when they enter the Human World by use of a spiritual limit, represented by a seal called the Gentei Reīn(限定霊印, Soul-Limiting Symbol; Viz "Spirit Restriction Seal"), which resembles the symbol unique to their Division, in order not to cause unnecessarily high damage while there. In extreme cases, where their full power is needed, they can request a limit release. The command to release the seal is Gentei Kaijo (限定解除, Limiter Release; Viz "Restriction Removal"). * Denreishinki: A vital tool for any Soul Reaper stationed in the Real World, this variation on a cell phone functions both as a regular phone and as a communication line with the Soul Society. It receives information about the time and exact location of a Hollow's emergence via GPS. A Soul Reaper's kills are also recorded in the phone and can be used as currency (according to the bounty placed on each Hollow). * Zajiku (座軸, Set Axis; Viz "Target Axis"): Similar in function to a Denreishinki, this scroll-like object lists a Soul Reaper's targets and instructions for their mission. * Gokon Tekkō: A glove which has a skull symbol on it, which can be used to force the soul out of a body. Kisuke Urahara also has a skull symbol on the end of his cane, which can be used in the same manner. * Artificial Souls: Souls designed by Soul Reaper scientists to separate a Shinigami's spirit from a Gigai, should they be inhabiting one, or to evict stubborn spirits from their corpses if necessary. It is commonly called Soul Candy, as the Soul Reaper Women's Association complained that the name "Artificial Soul" was not cute and had it changed. * Modified Souls: Artificial souls designed to enhance regular Human physiology, making them capable of battling Hollows equally. The Mod-Souls are condensed into tiny, candy-like orbs and placed into corpses to achieve their function as soldiers to combat Hollows. The Mod-Souls were exterminated after the experiment was halted due to ethical reasons, since they were intended to be used to reanimate Human corpses to use as weapons against the Hollows. But there are still a small amount left; namely Kon, Ririn, Kurōdo, Noba, Mary, Jamba, and Foster. * Kikanshinki (記換神機, Account-Replacing Spirit Device): A memory substitution device used on humans who have seen Soul Reapers or Hollows. Also called Kiokuchikan (記憶置換, Memory Replacement). When used, a bird's head pops from the top of the device and produces a puff of smoke. The Human it is used on is knocked unconscious and wakes up a while later with a new memory. However, the new memory that the Human acquires is random and often based on the limits of what they will believe. For example, Ichigo's family merely believed they slept through a truck crashing into their house when it was used on them. Conversely, Orihime Inoue, who has a much more active imagination, believed that her house was attacked by a yakuza gunman. Ranks Captain-Commander/ Head Captain Captain Lieutenant Seated Officers Substitute Soul Reaper Strengths Soul Reapers are one of the most durable races. Being able to survive most attacks that can kill a regular being. Decapitation is the only guaranteed ways of killing a Soul Reaper. Soul Reaper age at slower rate than most of the human races. They live for hundreds and in rare cases thousands of years, such examples as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto who is 2100 years old. A Soul Reaper's weapon, its shape is typically similar to a Japanese katana. Low ranking officers are issued an Asauchi sword, but high-ranking officers arm themselves with unique swords generated from their own souls. A Zanpakutō is a physical manifestation of this force concentrated into a blade. All Soul Reaper have a Zanpakutō, but not all of them carry one with them. Its shape differs depending on its owner. Overview Soul Reapers are unearthly beings living in a world ruled by a different logic than the World of the Living. They possess high Spiritual Energy and a body of Reishi. They are invisible to those without spiritual powers. When souls with exceptional spiritual energy train their bodies, they reach the level of Soul Reapers. The most talented of them become affiliated with various organizations like the Gotei 13 and the Onmitsukid] The majority of potential Shinigami are born among the residents of the Seireitei, but in some rare cases are born in the Rukongai. Soul Reapers receive salaries, like workers in the Living World/Earth, Wizard World/Earthland and Ninja World and also earn bounties for defeating Hollows. All Soul Reaper have vents at their wrists which release their Reiatsu. If they are blocked off, the Soul Reapers in question would be incinerated by their own Reiatsu from the inside out. If a Soul Reaper's Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding; Viz "Chain") and Hakusui (魄睡, Soul Sleep) are pierced, their spiritual powers are sealed up and they most likely can never regain their lost powers again. Soul Reapers have a number of supernatural abilities: * Longevity: Soul Reapers do not visibly age at the same rate as Humans and tend to maintain a youthful appearance for centuries. Soul Reapers can live for much longer than Humans, with some Shinigami, such as Retsu Unohana, being over 1,000 years old and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto being at least 2,100 years old. * Enhanced Durability: While Soul Reapers can be injured and killed like regular Humans, it takes considerably greater injuries to kill a Soul Reaper than it would to kill Humans. However can be killed by decapitation or a powerful enough attack. * Spiritual Energy: Soul Reapers naturally possess high levels of Spiritual Power, which varies greatly in magnitude with the strength of a Soul Reaper. The more power a Soul Reaper has, the sharper their movements will be. A consequence of having Spiritual Power is that unlike powerless spirits, Soul Reaper need to eat. :* Reiatsu: The Reiatsu of a Soul Reapers will continue to flow for as long as the heart is still beating; if the heart beats, it is impossible for the Reiatsu to cease. Due to this, prisoners who cannot have their heart stopped by any executioner in Soul Society are kept in Muken. * Zanpakutō: A Soul Reaper weapon, its shape is typically similar to a Japanese katana. Low ranking officers are issued an Asauchi sword, but high-ranking officers arm themselves with unique swords generated from their own souls. A Zanpakutō is a physical manifestation of this force concentrated into a blade. All Soul Reapers have a Zanpakutō, but not all of them carry one with them. Its shape differs depending on its owner. Training Shinōreijutsuin (真央霊術院, Spiritual Arts Academy): An educational organization with a 2,000-year-old history, founded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. It was once called the Soul Reaper Academy. It changed to Spiritual Arts Academy when it developed into an institute for the next generation of the Kidō Corps and Onmitsukidō as well the Gotei 13. In the Rukongai, it is still referred to as the Soul Reaper Academy. The Soul Reaper Academy is one of two groups that is not under the jurisdiction of the Central 46 Chambers. Combat Zankensoki (「斬」「拳」「走」「鬼」, Cut-Fist-Run-Spirit): Basic Shinigami fighting techniques. Zan refers to sword fighting techniques. Ken refers to unarmed fighting techniques. So refers to moving techniques. Ki refers to Kidō. * Zanjutsu: Sword fighting techniques for the Zanpakutō. The most basic fighting technique. * Hakuda: An unarmed fighting technique that makes use of one's own body in a fight. * Hohō: The name for all high-speed fighting movements based on the art of Shunpo. * Kidō : Advanced spells that require strong spiritual power: Hadō and Bakudō. Weakness Soul Reapers posses no actual common weakness, although each individual has their own natural weakness, it depends on their own limits. Such as when one attains a Bankai, it still takes years to fully master it, as uses a lot of energy for the user. Though Soul Reapers are quite durable and can live for a long time they are by no means invincible and can be killed by a powerful enough attack or if the sustain enough injures. As example with Yumichika Ayasegawa had his neck snapped was killed. Most Soul Reapers relay their Zanpakutōs for battle. So if they disarmed or something happens to it. This leaves near defenseless. However most still have other means or combat. From what has been seen it appears to take longer for Soul Reapers to raise the level of the Spiritual Presence then Wizards and Ninjas. Though some individuals are born Immense power or can eventually gain it appears to be rare with only some Captains of the Gotei 13 to have that amount of power. Though the longer time appears to in contrast with longer lifespans List of Members * Byakuya Kuchiki * Gin Ichimaru * Hachigen Ushoda * Hanataro Yamada * Hiyori Sarugaki * Humans/Soul Reapers * Ichigo Kurosaki * Ikkaku Madarame * Isane Kotetsu * Izuru Kira * Jushiro Ukitake * Kenpachi Zaraki * Kensei Muguruma * Kisuke Urahara * Lisa Yadomaru * Love Aikawa * Marechiyo Omaeda * Mashiro Kuna * Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Momo Hinamori * Nanao Ise * Nemu Kurotsuchi * Rangiku Matsumoto * Renji Abarai * Retsu Unohana * Rojuro Otortibashi * Rukia Kuchiki * Sajin Komamura * Shinji Hirako * Shuhei Hisagi * Shunsui Kyoraku * Soifon * Sōsuke Aizen * Toshiro Hitsugaya * Yachiru Kusajishi * Yoruichi Shihoin * Yumichika Ayasegawa Trivia Category:Soul Society Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Soul Reaper Category:Races